


Пусти меня в свою тишину

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Codex - Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Umbara, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Умбары Рекс перестал спать. <br/>Фик написан для команды WTF Star Wars 2016, за бетинг огромное спасибо Серпенте <3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусти меня в свою тишину

После Умбары Рекс перестал спать. 

Он пытался, правда, пытался, но каждый раз, стоило только закрыть глаза, дымная, полная теней и холодного фиолетово-красного света планета возвращалась, притягивала Рекса к себе, погружала в один из тех бесконечных дней: недальновидные, неразумные, убийственные приказы генерала Крелла, ропот парней — его парней, которых он сам учил не подставляться зря, а теперь вёл по прямой, без разведки, под постоянным огнём умбаранцев, — яркие вспышки бластеров и оранжевые метки на доспехах солдат двести двенадцатого батальона.

Снова и снова он снимал шлем с командира «диверсантов». Лица под ним сменялись, как кадры в клипах, передаваемых по голонету, — как будто того, что на самом деле это случилось с Ваксером, что на самом деле они убили Ваксера и других своих братьев, было недостаточно. Иногда на месте Ваксера ему снился Бойл, иногда — Файвз или Джесси, но чаще всего Рекс тяжёлыми, плохо слушавшимися руками снимал шлем и тупо смотрел, отчаянно стараясь убедить себя, что этого нет, просто не может быть, в неподвижные пустые глаза Коди. 

Лучше уж было не спать вовсе.

Восьмидневная передышка на Корусанте пришлась как нельзя кстати. Они ждали пополнения — нескольких взводов новеньких, ещё очень похожих друг на друга салаг-блестяшек — и, пока транспортники с Камино не прибыли, Рекс зависал в «Семьдесят девятом», мешая стим с разными сортами того, что в этой дыре называли виски. 

Все они были одинаково дерьмовыми на вкус.

На четвертый день он решил, что с него хватит, и заказал у дроида-бармена бутылку тихаара. Это было то, что нужно: первый глоток обжёг горло, и почти сразу Рекс почувствовал, как немного расслабляются напряжённые, закаменевшие мышцы спины, распускается тугой узел, которым, казалось, намертво стянуло грудь. Он навалился на стойку животом, взмахом руки попросил бармена налить ему пива — от стимов, выпитых за последние несколько суток, неприятно кислило на языке, и голова ощущалась какой-то чужой, — и снова задумался о том, что мясорубки на Умбаре можно было избежать. 

Рекс всегда старался быть с собой честным, и даже сейчас, когда алкоголь в его крови замедлял мысли, делал их неповоротливыми и будто объёмными, соврать не получалось — всё это было его виной. 

Генерал Скайуокер, которого Совет Джедаев незамедлительно вернул на Умбару после доклада Рекса, сказал, что их легион не совершил ни одной ошибки. Что он, Рекс, их тоже не совершал, наоборот, сделал всё верно, быстро сориентировался в ситуации, распознал-предотвратил-устранил. Бла-бла-бла. Скайуокер даже пообещал узнать про трибунал и, если будет возможность, как-нибудь помочь Догме, — когда он говорил об этом, в его глазах отражалась боль и бессильная злость, хорошо знакомая Рексу. Не то чтобы он был удивлен: Скайуокер походил на обычных людей сильнее, чем кто-либо из джедаев, и принимал потери близко к сердцу.

Но даже его понимание и поддержка ничего не меняли. Рекс слушал благодарность — подумать только, на Умбаре навсегда осталось как минимум четверть пятьсот первого и двести двенадцатого, а их за это ещё и благодарят, — и не мог отделаться от мысли, что он должен был понять всё раньше. Заподозрить, что с Креллом что-то не так, или почувствовать это, прислушаться к сердитому (и оказавшемуся правым) Файвзу, наконец. Должен был — и не сделал этого.

На Умбаре погибло много его братьев. Наверное, он даже сам убил кого-то из них, выполняя очередную команду Крелла. «Сепаратисты используют доспехи мёртвых солдат» — да как вообще можно было в это поверить? Ладно, умбаранцы — не тупые жестянки, но Рекс же сражался с ними, видел и понимал их тактику. Они вели войну у себя дома, на планете, которую знали действительно хорошо, и пользовались всеми её преимуществами: устраивали засады, загоняли пятьсот первый легион в ловушки с хищной дрянью, которая была чем-то средним между растением и зверем — Рекс вздрогнул, вспомнив, как двое его солдат исчезли в зубастой пасти виксуса. Это было жутко, но нормально, логично для местных сепов. Маневр с подменой? Нет. 

Он просчитался. Теперь, вспоминая поведение Крелла, Рекс понимал это особенно хорошо. Ему казалось, что намерения генерала можно было разгадать с самого начала — тот не особо прятался, да и зачем было ему скрывать что-то от клонов, которые обязаны подчиняться приказам вышестоящего командования и, хуже того, привыкли почти безоглядно доверять джедаям. Видимо, истории Дуку было недостаточно, чтобы понять, что и они не всесильны. И уж точно не всегда — на правильной стороне. 

Если бы он тогда обратил внимание на странности Крелла, если бы сам связался с Кеноби... Рекс опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Можно бесконечно прокручивать в голове все эти «если» — парней это всё равно не вернёт. 

— Скучаешь, милый? — тихий, ласковый голос раздался прямо над ухом. Рекс осторожно повернулся — в висках противно заломило — и открыл глаза. 

Красивая синекожая тви’лечка изящно опустилась на стул рядом с ним. Её лицо показалось Рексу знакомым. Имя вертелось на языке, длинное, певучее, но вспомнить его никак не получалось. Неудобно. 

— Ну, если ты так говоришь, сестрёнка, — протянул Рекс и подозвал дроида. — Что будешь? Я угощаю.

— Щедрый какой. Не похоже, что ты что-то празднуешь, — она внимательно оглядела его и нахмурилась. — Закажи мне каф, капитан. И себе заодно. 

— Дело твоё, — Рекс пожал плечами и обратился к дроиду: — Каф для моей подруги и повтори это, — он указал на пустую бутылку тихаара. 

Дроид моргнул глазами-лампами, подтверждая принятие заказа, и отправился к стеллажу с разноцветными бутылками. Тви’лечка проводила его взглядом. 

— Зря ты, милый, — сердито сказала она. — Каф был бы лучше. 

— Всё было бы лучше, — махнул рукой Рекс. — Извини, сестрёнка, из меня сегодня плохая компания. 

— Из тебя всегда плохая компания, когда ты приходишь сюда один. Но мне подходит, — она улыбнулась, обнажив мелкие острые зубы. — Не помнишь меня, капитан?

Тви’лечка взяла чашку с кафом. Рекс засмотрелся на тонкие изящные кисти, заметил тёмно-зелёное кольцо, плотно сидящее на большом пальце правой руки — оно красиво выглядело на синей коже, — и, наконец, вспомнил. 

Её звали Джилджу. Она наведывалась в «Семьдесят девятый» раз в несколько дней, обязательно обходила весь бар и оставалась до самого закрытия, как будто искала или ждала кого-то. Рекс перекинулся с ней парой слов давно, почти год назад, просто поболтал и забыл. Но потом, после атаки на Камино — тогда он напился, наверное, сильнее, чем сейчас — взял за руку, когда она шла по залу мимо него, усадил рядом и рассказал про Девяносто Девятого. Просто для того, чтобы о нём помнил кто-то, кроме клонов. Джилджу тогда смотрела на Рекса блестящими от слёз глазами, и обещала, что будет помнить, обязательно. 

— Прости, Джил, — Рекс повертел в руках свой стакан. 

Голубой свет от стойки отражался в гранях на стеклянном дне, делал прозрачный тихаар похожим на какое-то озеро на Набу. Маленькие искорки вспыхивали и гасли, и Рекс, пытавшийся проследить за каждой из них, почувствовал, что у него кружится голова. Он поставил стакан на стойку, повернулся к Джилджу и сказал, стараясь очень чётко выговаривать каждое слово:

— Если ты ждёшь — не надо. Все они уже мертвецы.

Последним, что он запомнил перед тем, как отключиться, было красивое лицо Джилджу, склонившееся над ним.

***

Рекс пришёл в себя, услышав, как знакомый голос зовёт его по имени:

— Рекс, ну же, просыпайся. — Коди, конечно это был Коди, встревоженный и немного сердитый, как и каждый раз, когда с Рексом случалось что-то такое. 

— А? Что ты тут делаешь? Где Джил? — говорить было тяжело, в горле как будто ворочался огромный колючий ком. Рекс облизнул сухие губы, увидел перед собой стакан с тихааром и уже готов был прикончить его в два глотка — помешала рука Коди, мягко, но уверенно опустившаяся на его предплечье.

— Лучшее болеутоляющее в Галактике плохо сочетается со стимуляторами, капитан, — Коди говорил тихо, но строго, и от этой строгости было как-то особенно обидно. 

Рекс разозлился: вообще-то, его никто сюда не звал. У Коди не было причин для беспокойства. Всё было в порядке, он был в порядке, просто хотелось расслабиться, подождать, пока пройдёт противное, едва заметное ощущение, что стоит обернуться, и он снова увидит тонкий силуэт умбаранской авиабазы и растерянных, с ужасом в глазах смотрящих друг на друга парней, услышит звуки взрывов и тяжёлые шаги генерала Крелла. 

— Зато это болеутоляющее отлично действует. Минимум потерь, максимум эффективности, помнишь? — Рекс высвободил руку, всё-таки выпил то, что оставалось в стакане, и обернулся. Коди стоял за его спиной, близко, почти вплотную, закрывая Рекса собой от остальных посетителей бара. Он выглядел непривычно без своей поцарапанной, исчерченной отметинами от гранат и бластеров брони, казался почти чужим. Лёгким. Мирным. — О, увольнительная, коммандер? Посиди со мной. 

— Точно не здесь, — Коди аккуратно положил на стойку несколько кредитов и потянул Рекса на себя, заставляя подняться. — Четырёх дней в баре достаточно, ты не находишь? 

Рекс не находил. Он отрицательно помотал головой и сел обратно, вцепившись пальцами в прохладный пластик барной стойки. Уходить не хотелось. В «Семьдесят девятом» было шумно, людно, вокруг потягивали что-то из высоких разноцветных бокалов братья, и, главное, здесь никогда не появлялись джедаи. Сейчас это было самым важным. 

— Не в казармы, — Коди, казалось, понимал все его мысли, даже невысказанные. Ну, или они были слишком явно написаны на лице Рекса. — Я знаю тихий чистый мотель для своих, проспишься там. Пойдём, Рекс. 

— Я останусь здесь, коммандер, — Рекс потянулся к пустой только на четверть бутылке. — Приходи завтра, когда твоя увольнительная закончится, и ты сможешь арестовать меня за неподчинение. 

Коди сердито сдвинул брови. Он был недоволен, Рекс понял это сразу — не им, конечно, а тем, что произошло что-то, не поддающееся контролю, что-то, что не получается исправить сразу же. Шрам на его лице обозначился резче, глубже. Рекс, кажется, знал его наизусть, знал, как метка, оставшаяся на память об одной из битв, прорезает пополам морщины на лбу Коди, огибает глаз — к счастью, а то был бы он, как Вольфе, только ещё более грозный — и спускается на скулу.

Коди не стеснялся шрама. Никто из клонов не стеснялся — шрамы были просто подтверждением того, что они живы, потому что у мёртвых раны не затягиваются. Ещё одна их часть, как личный номер и выбранное имя, только и разницы, что её можно потрогать. 

Рекс поднял руку и медленно, аккуратно дотронулся до лица Коди, провёл по шраму пальцем, разглаживая слишком плотную, будто стянутую кожу. 

— Хорошо, что он есть, — сказал Рекс, удивляясь тому, что Коди до сих пор молчит и не двигается, кажется, едва дышит, даже руку его от своего лица не убрал. — Гладкий такой. Не думал, что он такой гладкий. 

Всё, кроме лица Коди, казалось нечётким, как будто Рекс смотрел на окружающий мир через грязный, заляпанный чем-то визор. Бар будто вращался, голубой свет стойки стал нестерпимо ярким, а потом сжался до резкой, бьющей по глазам линии. Рекс попытался встать — теперь здесь было совсем неуютно, ему хотелось уйти, попасть куда-то, где потолок не накатывался на него светлой огромной волной — но не сумел сохранить равновесие и начал заваливаться на бок, прямо на Коди. 

Тот удержал его, обнял одной рукой за пояс, принимая вес тела Рекса на себя, как надёжная, прочная опора. Только ещё лучше. Стоять так было гораздо проще, а если закрыть глаза, то получалось даже поверить, что мир перестал качаться, встал на своё нормальное место и закрепился на нём. Нашёл стержень, как он сам сейчас нашёл Коди. 

— Когда ты проспишься, капитан... — Коди произнёс это глухо и низко, и Рекс очень хотел узнать, что же тогда будет, но так и не услышал окончания фразы. Коди оборвал себя на полуслове и повёл его к выходу. 

_Щёлк._

Он — в спидере, который аккуратно лавирует в общем потоке, уворачиваясь от аэротакси и громоздких аэробусов. Коди сидит на месте водителя: спокойный, сосредоточенный, контролирующий ситуацию. Рекс хочет сказать, что он, конечно, коммандер и его лучший друг, но всё-таки настоящий засранец — вытащил из бара так, что этого даже в памяти не осталось. И поблагодарить заодно — пожалуй, четвёртый день и правда был лишним. Он хочет сказать, как ему важен Коди, как хорошо, что они всё ещё приглядывают друг за другом, и что Рекс будет продолжать делать это, даже если чувство, что он — ходячий труп, так никогда и не пройдёт. Он хочет говорить и говорить, сидя в этом спидере рядом с Коди, хочет признаться, что не смог бы, просто не смог, если бы там, на Умбаре, под шлемом оказался не Ваксер, а он, но не может издать ни звука — пересохшее горло отказывается повиноваться. У Рекса есть слова, но нет голоса, а голова снова кружится и болит. 

Коди смотрит на него — естественно, он заметил, что Рекс пришёл в себя — тихо произносит что-то, не слышно ни звука, но по движению губ Рекс понимает, что Коди просит его успокоиться и обещает, что скоро станет легче. 

Конечно, Рекс верит. 

Он закрывает глаза и проваливается в горячую жадную темноту. 

_Щёлк._

Рекс плывёт по воздуху. Он высоко от земли, и потолок непривычно близко, а ещё его покачивает — не сильно, равномерно, убаюкивающе. Жёлтый свет лампы как будто обжигает глаза, Рекс жмурится, отворачивается — и утыкается носом в тёплое твёрдое плечо. 

Коди несёт его. 

Коди несёт его на руках. 

Кажется, у Рекса нелады с головой, потому что он открывает рот и тихо-тихо, где-то в глубине души надеясь, что у него всё равно не получится говорить связно и разборчиво, произносит:

— Надо было сделать так раньше. 

Кажется, у Коди нелады с головой тоже, потому что он не ужасается, не ставит Рекса на пол и вообще ничего не делает, только смеётся. Его смех вибрацией расходится по телу, приятно щекочет Рекса, отзывается где-то в груди.

Он знает, что это невозможно, не-должно-быть, но Коди осторожно прижимает его ближе и — Рекс готов свой шлем поставить на то, что ему не показалось — как-то по-особенному вздыхает, когда Рекс поднимает голову и почти случайно задевает губами тонкую кожу на его шее.

_Щёлк._

В комнате нет почти ничего, кроме огромной широкой кровати — только пара низких кресел и невзрачный шкаф, и Рекс точно говорит про это что-то глупое и пошлое (ну, или просто глупое), потому что Коди опять смеётся, хохочет так, как будто они всё ещё в учебке на Камино, и не было никакого Альфы, никакого двести двенадцатого и пятьсот первого, и никакой войны. Рекс не слышал этого смеха очень давно, и теперь сам не может удержаться — нервное, почти истерическое веселье пузырится в нём, как фирменный коктейль-для-партнёра из «Семьдесят девятого», отвратительно розовый и сладкий, который заказывают «вон для той красавицы за соседним столиком», чтобы не скучать ночью одному. 

Коди до сих пор не поставил его на пол, он проносит Рекса на руках через всю комнату и аккуратно, бережно опускает на кровать. Они смотрят в глаза друг другу, и по телу Рекса как будто прокатывается горячая волна, он знает, что должен отпустить Коди прямо сейчас, просто разжать руки и позволить ему выпрямиться. Но удержаться невозможно, потому что Рекс видит в глазах Коди то же, что давно чувствует сам — усталость, страх, желание, и жуткую, невозможную потребность в другом человеке. В нём. 

Осознание этого бьёт в голову хуже любого алкоголя, обрушивается разом, и отключает у Рекса всё; последние запреты, последние опасения сразу становятся неважны. Он притягивает Коди ближе, почти роняет его на себя и наконец-то целует, так, как всегда хотел. 

_Щёлк._

_Щёлк. Щёлк. Щёлк._

Потолок над ним был оранжевым, как доспехи Коди. Он кружился и плыл, и двигался во все стороны одновременно. Рекс попытался повернуться на бок. Получилось не сразу — на каждое движение голова отзывалась острой, гулкой какой-то болью, и тяжело было держать глаза открытыми. Тело казалось неловким, неповоротливым, а ещё ужасно хотелось спать, но он должен был понять, что случилось, как он попал в эту большую, слишком мягкую кровать. 

И почему он в ней не один.

Коди сидел на самом краю, ссутулившись, будто разом растеряв всю свою выправку, и смотрел куда-то в пустоту, не обращая никакого внимания ни на треск и щёлканье комлинка, ни на датапад, мерцавший на коленях. 

Воспоминания возвращались к Рексу частями, медленно, неохотно, распадались на обрывки, словно боялись его внимания. «Семьдесят девятый», Джилджу, Коди, потом спидер, мотель, и снова — везде — Коди, звук его голоса, его запах, касание губ — лёгкое, едва случившееся, и жадный, жаркий поцелуй, последовавший за ним. 

Это — было? 

Он взглянул на Коди ещё раз: короткие тёмные волосы, всегда аккуратно причёсанные, сейчас взъерошены, как будто пряди много раз пропускали между пальцев, под глазами обозначились некрасивые круги — Коди и так мало спит, это Рекс знал наверняка, но в последние сутки он, похоже, вообще не ложился. Коди хмурился, и уголки его ровного, твёрдого рта были опущены вниз. Рекс сглотнул, ему внезапно стало жарко — он помнил, почти ощущал, каков этот рот на вкус. Или ему казалось?

И была ещё маленькая тёмная метка — след поцелуя на шее.

Точно — было. 

Вот станг. 

Рекс хотел этого давно, правда, совершенно ни на что не надеясь. В хорошие дни он смеялся сам над собой, думая, что в понятие «независимое мышление» каминоанцы и Альфа вряд ли вкладывали желание поцеловать собственного брата, и где-то на пути элитного республиканского коммандос он всё-таки свернул не туда, в плохие — пытался радоваться тому, что имеет и запрещал себе даже мечтать о большем. Не то чтобы очень помогало.

Пару раз он даже представлял, как это может быть, но ни в одном из вариантов точно не было ни «Семьдесят девятого», ни дешёвого мотеля, находившегося, судя по обстановке, где-то на нижних уровнях Корусанта. 

Оставалось надеяться, что он не испортил всё окончательно. 

Рекс вздохнул — и сделал это слишком громко, потому что Коди моментально выпрямил спину, выключил комлинк и развернулся к нему:

— Я вот думаю, наложить на тебя дисциплинарное взыскание, или уже сам всё понял?

Рекс улыбнулся. Кажется, не испортил, но ему нужно было знать точно, убедиться, и поэтому он быстро приподнялся и легко, едва обозначив прикосновение, поцеловал Коди в уголок губ: 

— Понял. Но если твоё дисциплинарное взыскание будет включать тебя, меня, и никого больше — я согласен.

Коди потрепал его по бритой макушке и отвернулся — комлинк снова ожил. 

— Нам пора? — спросил Рекс, обрадовался, когда Коди отрицательно помотал головой, и подполз ближе. Он устроился так, что его голова почти свесилась с постели — неудобно, и лампы на потолке закружились ещё сильнее, зато теперь он мог видеть выражение лица Коди. — Кажется, мне пора отмечать зарубками не только победы над жестянками, а?

Коди улыбнулся:

— Будешь считать, сколько сочетаний виски со стимом, вырубающих элитных республиканских коммандос, ты открыл лично? Или сколько раз я вытаскивал твою задницу из баров? — он отложил пад в сторону и смешно прищурился. — Думаешь, таких подвигов хватит на целую линию?

— Ну, знаешь, у меня есть плохое предчувствие, — протянул Рекс.

И нахмурился. Вспомнил, сообразил наконец, почему вообще засел в «Семьдесят девятом» так надолго. Умбара никуда не делась, даже сейчас, когда он лежал здесь, рядом с Коди, она пряталась в тенях, в красноватой рамке, имитирующей окно, в фиолетовом отблеске на стене. Она пропитала Рекса всего, внутрь него пролезла, и теперь будет отравлять — до конца.

— Рекс, — мягко позвал Коди и протянул Рексу руку, чтобы помочь сесть, опереться спиной на все подушки сразу. — Перестань. 

Он хотел, честно: перестать, собраться, успокоиться. Но просто не мог.

— Как ты справляешься? — спросил Рекс. 

Ты видишь больше, чем я, точно. Как ты спишь по ночам?

Как ты можешь быть уверен, что мы поступаем правильно?

Как ты находишь силы, чтобы снова возвращаться туда? Чтобы возвращаться оттуда?

Коди взглянул прямо на него, и его карие глаза показались Рексу сейчас выцветшими, почти прозрачными. Понимающими. Он молчал, и Рекс начал говорить сам, потому что просто не мог больше оставаться в тишине. Слова рвались с языка, как будто ждали, когда он наконец позволит им быть произнесёнными. Наверное, это было немного похоже на то, что Рекс чувствовал после Набу, когда антидот к «Синему Призраку» попал в кровь — сначала ничего не изменилось, но почти сразу пришло огромное нечеловеческое облегчение, потому что вирус — инородная, непонятная отрава — покинул его тело. Слова выпускали из Рекса яд, очищали, и поэтому он рассказал Коди всё: про шлем и лица под ним, про красное и фиолетовое, про слепую веру в джедаев и мёртвых, мёртвых-мёртвых-мёртвых братьев, которые навсегда остались на Умбаре из-за того, что он не понял, не узнал предателя, хотя тот всё время был прямо перед ним. 

Когда слова кончились, Рекс почувствовал себя трезвым, будто и не пил — просто был измотан, устал до предела, до безразличного оцепенения, когда не получается ни спать, ни делать что-то — только сидеть, тупо уставившись в никуда. Он бы, наверное, мог провести так всю ночь, замереть, держа спину очень прямо и ровно, среди мягких подушек, стискивая в кулаках покрывало так сильно, что побелели бы костяшки пальцев, и даже не заметить этого. Но Коди снова помог ему. 

Пока Рекс говорил, он не произнёс ни звука. Это и не было нужно — Рекс по его глазам видел: Коди знает, что он пытается сказать, потому что сам думает об этом постоянно.

Потому что сам Коди тоже был там. 

Мысль царапалась, цеплялась, никак не хотела выходить из головы, и Рекс не выдержал — прикоснулся к плечу Коди, потянул его на себя, так, чтобы быть ближе, чтобы видеть глаза, и попросил:

— Расскажи мне. 

Но Коди не стал. Вместо этого он заставил Рекса лечь, вытащив у него из-за спины все лишние подушки, и укрыл его тонким лёгким одеялом.

— Тебе надо поспать, — негромко сказал он, а потом резко — слишком резко для человека, который был так спокоен внешне — поднялся с кровати и направился к двери. Рекс смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, почти не моргая. Он не хотел оставаться один, потому что знал — стоит только уснуть, и всё вернётся обратно, тени снова встанут перед ним, как бесконечная зацикленная запись одного и того же шоу по головизору. 

Три шага до выхода из комнаты. 

На тренировках у Альфы Коди считался лучшим почти во всём. Он и был лучшим — отличное знание тактики, стратегии, независимое мышление, рациональность. Сухие строчки отчётов и характеристик всплывали перед глазами. Те, кто их составлял, были правы, конечно, и Рекс знал это, но сам больше всего восхищался в Коди другим — тем, как он двигался. Выверенно, чётко, скупо. Эффективно. Ни единого лишнего движения, поворота головы, взмаха рукой. Вот и сейчас Коди прошёл по почти незнакомой комнате тихо и аккуратно, обогнул кровать, быстро провёл по сенсору, отключая свет... 

Два шага. 

Рекс молчал. Он сказал Коди — или не сказал, а только подумал — тогда, в «Семьдесят девятом», что всё в порядке. И теперь должен справиться сам. 

Все справлялись. А те, у кого не выходило — ну, по слухам, каминоанцы умели не только быстро выращивать клонов, но и корректировать их состояние. «Приводить в норму» — так это об этом говорили. Раньше Рекс пропускал такие разговоры мимо ушей. Сейчас он понимал, что, возможно, скоро придётся проверить их правдивость на собственном опыте.

«Хотя, — мелькнула подлая, неправильная мысль, — может, это даже к лучшему. Нельзя командовать людьми, если сомневаешься. Нельзя сомневаться. Но на Умбаре я был уверен — и всё равно ошибся». 

Один.

Коди остановился у самого выхода, как будто услышав его мысли, и неодобрительно покачал головой. Рекс присмотрелся: вроде бы, он что-то делал с замком, набирал на контрольной панели какую-то комбинацию, но дверь не открывалась, даже не пыталась сдвинуться с места. Послышался тихий щелчок и жужжание, панель на мгновение вспыхнула синим — включилась блокировка, а Коди довольно хмыкнул и развернулся к нему:

— Хозяин этого места — отличный парень, но не настолько, чтобы я ему доверял. 

Наверное, во всём был виноват виски. Или тихаар. Или слишком много стимов за последние несколько дней. Или даже всё вместе — Рекс собирался серьёзно подумать об этом когда-нибудь потом, но сейчас это было неважно. Сейчас значение имело только то, что он в два счета оказался у двери и обнял Коди, прижав его к себе так крепко, что у них обоих перехватило дыхание. 

Он хотел остаться. Нет, ещё лучше, он остался, — эта мысль билась в голове у Рекса, грохотала, как целый взвод АТ-ТЕ, заполняла его целиком, так, что не получалось подумать ни о чём больше. Рекс стоял, кажется, целую вечность, чувствуя под руками тонкую мягкую ткань туники, ощущая запах Коди, чистый и свежий, и тепло его тела, и никак не мог заставить себя отстраниться.

Нужно было пошутить, сказать что-нибудь дурацкое, предложить Коди подержаться за руки, глядя на все четыре луны Корусанта — да что угодно сделать, только перестать стоять вот так, вцепившись в него до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Но Рекс, в которой уже раз за сегодняшний день, понял, что не может. 

И не хочет. 

У Коди были холодные руки. Он медленно, осторожно гладил Рекса по спине и плечам, и эти прохладные прикосновения были лучше всего на свете, они подтверждали, что они оба — здесь, остались живыми и вернулись с Умбары. На самом деле вернулись. 

Наверное, это стало последней каплей. Клоны создавались устойчивыми к стрессам, намного устойчивее обычных людей, но даже у них имелся свой предел. Крелл, братья, Корусант, Коди — всё это было слишком, и Рекс просто выключился, как будто у него внутри сработал самый важный, самый последний предохранитель. Он, наверное, смог бы стрелять и сражаться сейчас, но это было не нужно, Коди стоял рядом, обнимая и поддерживая, и Рекс почти повис на нём, позволил довести себя до кровати и уложить на мятую разворошенную постель. Только на этот раз Коди сам лёг рядом, прижался к Рексу со спины, плотно-плотно, и положил тяжёлую руку поперёк живота. 

Рекс уснул, считая его ровные, глубокие вдохи и выдохи.

***

Умбара приснилась ему снова только через пару ночей. Она была такой же, как всегда — плотной, вязкой, смертоносной, со своими объёмными, будто живыми тенями и страшным, чуждым красноватым свечением хищных растений.

Но как-то, сам не зная, как, он помнил прикосновения Коди, его мягкие тёплые губы, его голос, повторявший снова и снова: «Рекс-Рекс-Рекс». Он понимал, что всё это есть, уже было и ещё будет — не здесь, не на Умбаре, но где-то — обязательно. Нужно только вернуться, посмотреть в лицо своему самому большому страху, и тогда у него получится — Рекс знал это, как знают выход из долгого, изматывающего кошмара все люди во сне, только не у каждого хватает силы им воспользоваться. 

Рекс был солдатом. Это не могло прибавить ему мужества или храбрости, не могло избавить от страха, но делало этот страх неважным, существовавшим как бы отдельно от него самого. 

Поэтому, опять оказавшись под перекрёстным огнём, Рекс не стал никуда бежать и никого останавливать — было уже поздно. Он просто опустился на колени, прямо на твёрдую пыльную землю, помедлил секунду, а потом с болью и грустью взглянул в ожесточившееся, бездвижное лицо Ваксера. 

— Встретимся на той стороне, брат. 

Ваксер пусто и мёртво смотрел в тёмное небо Умбары. 

Стрельба вокруг прекратилась, клоны опускали бластеры, узнавая друг друга. Рекс огляделся — растерянность и ужас на лицах медленно сменялась тяжёлым, горьким пониманием. «Что мы натворили, — услышал он голос Кикса. — Что мы сделали?» 

— Не мы, — уверенно сказал Рекс, поднимаясь на ноги. — Это сделал Крелл. 

Он повернулся в сторону авиабазы. Отсюда Рекс не мог увидеть генерала, но был уверен, что тот сейчас стоит на обзорной площадке, почти вплотную к стеклу, и смотрит на них холодными, ничего, кроме презрения, не выражающими глазами. Злость закипела в нём, чистая и ясная, злость за погибших братьев, за свои кошмары, за вину, разделённую на всех, которую он чувствовал в себе и видел в глазах Коди, да что там, в глазах любого, кто вернулся с Умбары живым. 

Рексу не нужны были инструкции и приказы — он и так знал, что делать.

— Пошли, парни. У нас есть работа, — Рекс привычным движением надел шлем, махнул рукой, призывая солдат следовать за ним. 

И проснулся.


End file.
